Garden of Vines
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Loras and Renly are in college and their initial meeting does not go well? Will love blossom?
1. Move In Day

**Loras and Renly are in University. **

**Garden of Vines **

**Chapter One: Move In Day**

Loras Tyrell walked through the door of the admission's building at Westeros University. He held a yellow folder in his right hand and clutched the handle of his rolling luggage with the other.

He stood in the lobby looking for the Campus Director's office. A woman behind a desk showed him where to go. Loras followed her rolling his luggage behind him. He would have left it, but thought it might be stolen.

The Campus Director was a woman with a plain face. The plaque on her desk said, Dr. Selyse Baratheon. Loras handed the folder to her. He waited to be asked to sit down. When no invite came he sat down anyways.

His leg jiggled as he waited for her to read the documents he brought. She sat them down and looked at him as if sizing him up. Loras ran his hand through his curls and made eye contact.

_Show_ _no_ _fear. _Loras took a deep breath. He sat up straight and exhaled. The woman adjusted her glasses and picked up the document to check something.

"Yes. It seems everything is in order. Welcome to Westeros. We will get one of our older boys to show you around."

Loras went to out into the hall where he bumped into a young man. The young man had jet black hair. He was a few years older. Loras was about to scold the man for being in the middle of the hall, until he saw his face.

The young man had turned to look at him. He had blue eyes. The deepest blue eyes Loras had ever seen. Loras couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

"Hi," said the young man.

Loras shook his head and scowled.

"Why were you standing there to be bumped?" Loras said.

"Waiting for you," said the Blue-Eyed youth.

That made Loras flush. He stammered through an apology. The young man only smiled. He extended his hand for Loras to shake. Loras looked at it as if it were poison.

"I'm Renly Baratheon. You seemed confused. You shake it."

"I know what to do. I'm Loras Tyrell," Loras said grumpy the young man was being cheeky.

Loras noticed the young man was still smiling. _Why is he smiling? _

"You said Tyrell, are you related to Garlan?" Renly asked as they walked.

"He's my brother."

"I can see it in your face. You look like a baby version of him."

"A baby version? Are you making fun of me?"

"Seven Save Us," said Renly, "No, lambchop, I am not making fun of you."

Loras clenched his teeth about the term of endearment his new acquaintance used. He let it roll off his shoulder as they journeyed across campus together.

Loras spotted his brother helping a girl move into her dorm. She was hanging off his arm. Garlan was grinning like an idiot. Loras rolled his eyes and caught up with Renly.

"You're a Baratheon is the Admission lady your mom?"

Renly laughed, "No, Muffin, she's my sister-in-law."

Muffin was worse than lambchop, but Loras ignored it.

"How is that possible she's old?"

"My brothers are both much older than me. Robert is seventeen years older, and Stannis is fifteen years older."

"They must have children your age," Loras said.

"Not quite. Robert has a few who are close. We're here, Potato."

_Potato, really? Is this guy hungry or something or just messing with me? _Renly held the door for Loras. Loras saw a lot of boys his age moving into their dorms. A few boys were with their families.

"Welcome to Storm Hall. This will be your new dorm."

"But my brother is in Flowers Hall," Loras said.

"Yes, but its random, families don't usually get the same dorm unless they ask."

"You mean I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Twinkie."

"Which dorm are you in?"

"This one." Renly said.

Loras couldn't help but feel happy about that. Renly was the only person he knew aside from his brother. Renly grabbed Loras's keys from a girl with silver hair.

"There are girls in this dorm?" Loras asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes. And it would seem you have a girl roommate."

"A girl roommate?"

Loras wasn't sure about that. The only girl he ever shared a room with was his sister. He bit his bottom lip. A girl would be dramatic. Loras didn't want drama.

He didn't want pink things everywhere or bras on the floor when he came in. He would have to go back to the Campus Director and demand a change.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his roommate turned out to be a boy. Renly was confused. He double checked the information he was given.

"There must be a mix up, you're not Jeyne Poole," Renly said.

"No. She's in Snow Hall. They ran out of room so they stuck me in here. I'm..."

He was cut off by some shouting in the hallway. Loras decided he would wait to get his roommate's name. Renly dropped Loras's key into his hand, called him Peaches, and left to see what was going on.

The roommate tried to introduce himself again, but a impeccably timed crashed interrupted. Both boys went to check it out. Two older boys were fighting over a girl in the middle of the hallway and other's were cheering them on. A few girls rolled their eyes and shut their doors to unpack.

"Its only the first day, and there is already fighting," said nameless roommate. Loras agreed. "Maybe I should consider a transfer to Snow Hall."

"Can we do that? My brother lives in Flowers, but they put me here."

"I don't know if Freshman can do that, my family are in Snow. As I said the dorm was full because that girl switched from here to Snow so I reckon she is living with whoever was supposed to be my roommate."

"I'm Loras."

Roommate shook his hand and was about to say his name when the Residence Director, a boy with silver hair, told them all to shut the fuck up. Loras scanned the crowd for Renly. He spotted him coming up the stairs with Garlan and some luggage. Loras stepped into his room as Renly and Garlan came in.

"Hey, little brother," said Garlan mussing up Loras's hair.

"Hi. We're not in the same dorm," Loras said sadly.

"I know. Dad thought it would toughen you up to be on your own. So buck up."

Loras hated that. He admired Garlan and wanted to be in the same dorm. He hoped his brother's popularity would rub off on him. Renly was talking to the nameless roommate.

"Well, Baby Garlan, I must leave you. All your stuff is downstairs. Mayhe your new friend would help you bring it up," said Renly. He left with his arm around Garlan.

Roommate jerked his head toward the door. Loras knew what he meant. The roommate was offering to carry up Loras's things. Loras was happy to have some help, he had a lot to carry.

It took them an hour to carry it all upstairs. They had to team up to carry the fridge.

By the time they carried everything up they were exhausted and hungry. They left to find food. The roommate stuck by his side were in the cafeteria. He ditched Loras for his family.

Loras took his food to an empty table. He saw his roommate wave him over but he stayed put. Renly plopped down beside him on the bench and stole a carrot off his plate. Loras pretended it didn't bother him, because he didn't want to scare him off. Renly snatched another carrot.

"Did you sit with me to eat my food?" Loras asked.

"Nope," Renly said. He dipped a stick of celery in a small bowl of peanut butter, and ate it. Loras noticed all Renly was eating were fruits and vegetables. He wondered if he was a vegetarian.

"Why are you here?" Loras asked.

"You were alone. I can leave if you want?"

"No," Loras said sternly. He had grabbed Renly's hand in an attempt to keep him there. He moved his hand as soon as he realized. Renly just smiled and didn't seem bothered by it.

"You are a strange."

"I'm strange? You were the one giving me food inspired nicknames all day."

"You liked it."

"No I didn't."

But Renly was smiling. Loras was growing annoyed. Renly stole another carrot and winked at Loras. Loras felt his face flush. _What an ass! _

"You really didn't like the nickname?"

"No one wants to be called Potato."

"Fair enough, gumdrop."

"There, you did it again."

"Well if I called you Loras all the time I would get bored."

Loras couldn't help, but smile. Renly was charming. Loras found Renly's blue eyes staring at him. He choked on a carrot. He forced it down with some water.

"You're an ass," Loras said jokingly.

Renly grinned even wider. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned forward. He pulled Loras forward.

"Shh, keep it down, I don't want everyone finding out."

_**Well that's the first chapter. I named all the dorms after the bastard surnames from the series. Also, who do you think Loras's roommate should be? **_


	2. Roommates

**Chapter Two: Roommates**

Loras walked back to the dormitory with Renly after eating. Renly was friend's with everyone. Everyone he passed he waved and smiled and hugged them.

Renly walked him all the way to his room. He was all smiles. Loras stared at Renly. _How could someone smile so much? _

"So, Baby Garlan, I guess I will see you later," said Renly.

He walked away. Loras leaned against the frame of his door. His head was pounding. He had never met anyone as infuriating as Renly. He stomped his foot, and opened his door. He dropped the keys on the first try. It wasn't until he opened the door that he saw the handkerchief on the doorknob.

His roommate was entertaining a girl. Loras caught sight of her dark hair and the top of his roommate's head nuzzled into it. Loras watched his roommate with the girl for a few minutes then left.

Loras wandered around. In the downstairs lobby he stumbled upon Renly playing pool with Garlan, a tall girl, and a young man. Beer cans were empty on a table. In a corner several boys watched a sporting event on TV.

"Hey, Cheesepuff," said Renly. Loras rolled his eyes. Renly patted his head. Loras swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Loras said.

"Aren't we testy, Poodle," said Renly.

"Poodle, really?"

"Its the hair," Renly said rubbing Loras's curls.

"Don't mess with his hair, Renly. Loras doesn't like that," said Garlan.

Loras leaned against the wall and watched the young man he didn't know take his turn. Garlan handed him a bowl of cheese puffs. Loras took a handful.

"Where's your roommate?" Garlan asked.

"Having sex," Loras said, tossing a cheese puff in his mouth.

"Its the first night. He's good," said the young man.

"Don't be crude, Greyjoy," said Garlan.

"What? If the Freshman is fucking on the first night, the boy is going places. Who is your roommate? I need to make friends," said Greyjoy.

"I don't know his name."

"You don't know his name?"

"Stark," said Renly shooting the ball on the first try. "Robb Stark."

"How do you know?" Loras asked. He didn't like that Renly knew more about his roommate than he did.

"I'm an RA."

"What's that?" Loras asked.

"A Resident Advisor."

"You mean if I have a problem in the dorm I am supposed to tell you?" Loras asked. Renly looked at Loras. He ran his fingers up and down his pool stick. Loras watched as Renly put the stick between his legs. Blushing, Loras looked away.

"Yeah," said Renly. He leaned toward Loras and looked down at him with those eyes. Loras forced down a lump in his throat. "Want to play, cupcake?"

Loras frowned. He grabbed a stick. Renly set up the game. Loras went first. Renly stood behind him and leaned over his back. Loras felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. He elbowed Renly in the gut.

"Back off," said Loras.

Renly backed off. He leaned against the pool table and watched Loras take his shot. Loras caught Renly's blue eyes and missed his shot.

"Shit," Loras said.

"You suck at this, Monkey," said Renly.

"Stop with the stupid nicknames. My name is Loras. Not Potato. Not Muffin. Just Loras!" Loras shouted.

"Renly. Leave him alone," said the tall girl.

"What's your problem?" Renly asked.

"You're my problem," Loras said. He threw the stick down and stormed off. He heard them laughing as he walked away. He recognized his brother's laugh. His heart dropped into his stomach. Loras felt betrayed by his own brother.

The handkerchief was off the door when he got back to his room. Robb was finishing unpacking. The auburn haired eighteen-year-old had organized all his clothing by color and season.

"You're back," said Robb.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier."

"That's okay. I'm Robb, by the way."

"I know, that dumb ass told me."

"Which dumb ass?" Robb asked. He was handsome. Loras rubbed his own arm and stole glances at his comely roommate. Robb stood there and waited for Loras to answer.

"Renly."

"The guy who called you all the food nicknames."

"He's a dumb ass," Loras said.

Robb shrugged. He walked towards his mirror and checked out his hair. It was messy from his tilt with the mystery girl.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Loras asked.

Robb blushed the color of his hair.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But you were..."

"She won't go out with me," Robb said, turning redder.

"What's her name?"

"Jeyne."

"So this Jeyne will do you but she won't date you? That sucks, buddy."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Loras nodded. He began to unpack. Loras made his bed. He noticed the sun was beginning to set. A lot of noise could be heard in the halls as boys and girls were getting acquainted with their roommates.

Loras finished unpacking in time for dinner. Robb's brother, Jon who lived in Snow Hall, brought over pizza and videogames. His roommate was a chubby eighteen-year-old named Sam who was allergic to everything.

Loras grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda and sat down in Robb's spinning desk chair. Robb sat down on his bed with a game controller as Jon sat on the floor in front of the bed. They dueled in their videogame.

"There are a lot of pretty girls in your dorm," said Sam.

"They're okay," said Robb.

"Hey boys," said Renly. Loras stiffened up. He folded his arms and avoided looking at Renly. He knew Renly was smiling. Loras stole a peek at that pearly white smile.

"Hi, its Renly, right?" Robb asked.

"Yeah. Um...your guests didn't sign in. Its for safety reasons. We need to know who is in the dorm. I'm giving you a warning, but next time you'll be written up."

Renly handed a clip board to Jon.

"Why do you do that? Can't you just be cool?" Loras asked.

"Those are the rules, Peaches," Renly said. Jon handed thr clipboard to Sam. Sam wrote his name down and handed the clipboard back to Renly. Renly lingered to look at Loras, who was trying to avoid the junior.

"Have a nice evening, boys. Before I forget. There is a mandatory dorm meeting tonight at ten in the downstairs lobby. We have some rules to discuss."

"Great," Loras said sharply. Renly smiled and patted Loras's arm. Loras felt that swooping sensation again, but ignored it.

Renly left. He shut the door behind him. Loras snatched another slice of pizza. He began ranting about Renly incessantly for ten whole minutes.

"I think maybe you sort of like this guy," said Sam.

"No. He's the worst. I most definitely do not like that dumb ass."

"I think you do," said Jon.

Loras felt his face flush. Was that why he was so flustered by the junior? _I don't like him. I don't. He's a pain in the ass._

"Leave him alone. If he says he doesn't then I believe him," said Robb.

"The same way you say you don't like Jeyne but you definitely do," Jon said. Robb turned red.

"How do you even know her?" Loras asked.

"We met on a cruise last summer. We've kept in touch."

"You're banging her, but you won't admit you like her," said Jon.

"It isn't that easy," said Robb.

"It never is," said Loras.

Not that Loras could really say. He had never had sex with anyone, ever. As embarrassed as he was about it, he was more so about the fact that he never had a first kiss either. By his age, both his brothers had experience. Loras was starting college with nothing.


	3. Stalking is Weird

**Chapter Three: Stalking Is Weird**

It seemed wherever Loras went Renly was there. He was either already there or ended up there. Every time, he went out of his way to flirt with Loras. Loras had become accustomed to his presence and was annoyed by him consistently calling him a playful nickname.

"He's such a pain in the ass," said Loras to Robb as they took their seats in the cafeteria. Robb lathered his cheeseburger in everything he could. Loras nearly gagged watching him. Jon, Sam, and a pretty boy nicknamed Satin had joined them.

"Who's a pain in the ass?" Satin asked as he nibbled on some carrots.

"Renly."

Robb rolled his eyes. Loras knew he was bored of hearing Loras's theory that Renly was stalking him. He said it was all in Loras's head. Loras knew it wasn't. Renly was always here. That couldn't be denied. Unless it were the gods playing some sick game.

"He's hot," said Satin casually. This came from a twenty-year-old who could pass for a girl in the right light. But Loras didn't disagree with Satin's opinion. Renly was good-looking. Loras had argued that it was a fact not an opinion.

"Hey, biscuits," said Renly, ruffing Loras's hair as he straddled a chair and sat down.

Loras felt a heat flood his face when Renly called him "biscuits" and a manifestation of goose flesh on his arms and neck from being this close to Renly.

_Its only because you hate him that's why you feel this way. _Loras told himself.

"What do you want?" Loras asked.

Renly grinned, "I wanted to say hi."

"Its been said."

"You're a bit grouchy. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, teapot?"

Loras blushed deeply. Renly walked away. The boys were quiet, for that Loras was pleased.

"See, he's stalking me," Loras told Robb.

"No he isn't."

"How do you explain him transferring to our Tactial Analysis course? Or his ongoing presence on OUR floor of the dormitory?"

"Firstly, Tactical Analysis is open for anyone to take, and a required course, and secondly, he's an RA," said Robb.

"Yeah, then explain why he was he joined the Fencing Team."

"He likes sword fighting?" Sam said. Loras glared at him and Sam recoiled into his cheeseburger. Jon sat still staring at a redhaired girl on the other side of the cafeteria, while Satin stared at Jon.

"Here he comes," said Robb.

"What did I tell you?"

"You're crazy," said Robb.

"I am not."

"Robb, I wanted to tell you that you have been invited to join the Five Kings. Here is your invitation, inside is your application, and a form for you to fill out. Slip it under Dany's door by Wednesday," said Renly. He walked away.

_He didn't even speak to me. What game are you playing?_

"What are the Five Kings?" Robb asked Jon.

"Its the most elite group on campus. They're like the student government. You lead your class or "kingdom" in a series of tournaments most of them academic or athletic, and at the end of the semester the one remaining is the King the next year. Asha Greyjoy won last year. But she graduated."

"That sounds stupid," Loras said.

But he could see Robb liked the idea. He needed one hundred signatures to his cause if he wanted to be one of the Five Kings. Jon and Sam said they could get him one hundred signatures easily.

Loras looked at Renly. He was laughing at Tall Girl's jokes. Loras knew her name was Brienne, but he refused to acknowledge it. There was something about her he didn't like. Renlt caught him staring and wjnked.

Loras flushed and focused on the conversation at his own table. Robb was suffering a bit of teasing from his half-brother, because Jeyne Westerling had walked by.

"Hey, Robb," said Jeyne. She pulled up a chair. Robb's ear were pink. Loras felt sympathic. He took Robb's hand and squeezed it. Robb was too busy blushing to notice.

"Jeyne," Robb said.

"I need a favor, I have a date tonight with Joffrey Lannister and I was wondering if you could maybe loan us your car?" Jeyne asked. Robb frowned. Loras squeezed his hand tighter.

"No."

"Please." Jeyne shoved her boobs in Robb's face. He stayed as stoic as possible and refused her again. She got mad and called him a lousy friend.

When she stormed off, he let go of Loras's hand, put his food away and left the cafeteria. Loras chased after him. Theon Greyjoy, who had been snogging a girl nearby, attached himself to Robb. Loras knew Greyjoy had been trying to know Robb since school started.

Loras hated him. Robb was his friend, and Loras wasn't about to share. He never had a best friend before, who wasn't kin, and Robb fit the bill. So Loras was protective.

"Are you okay?" Loras asked, trying to hold Robb's hand. Robb wouldn't give it to him. Loras settled for patting his shoulders.

"Is this about some bitch?" Greyjoy asked, "Trust me, Stark, you're better off without them. They're only good for one thing.

"I just want to be left alone," Robb said. He pushed past Greyjoy and dropped his Five Kings application on the way. Loras snatched it before Greyjoy could see it.

_I am going to be the first signature._ Loras read the application. On the bottom in bold font were the words **Roommates cannot sign! **Loras looked at Greyjoy. If he wasn't allowed to sign Robb's form, then he would get him support.

"Sign this," Loras shoving the form in Greyjoy's face.

"For Stark? Gladly." Greyjoy was not Loras's first choice, but he would have to do. Loras was about to head to back to the cafeteria when he, literally, bumped into Renly.

"What do you want?" Loras asked.

Renly stared him down. Loras took a few steps back as Renly closed in on him. The application fell to the floor. Loras stared into the deep sea in Renly's eyes. He felt like he was drowning.

"I want to stare into these eyes, they're like honeycombs."

Renly stared so deeply into Loras's eyes, Loras afraid the upperclassman might read his thoughts. Loras forced down a football sized lump in his throat.

"You're stalking me," Loras said. He choked on the words as he said them. Renly grinned. He tugged on one of Loras's curls and it bounced back into place.

"Maybe a little," said Renly.

"Why?" Loras asked.

But Renly didn't answer. He pinned Loras against the wall, and touched his face. Loras's breath caught. Renly smiled and backed off. He looked over his shoulder and Loras melted from the intensity in his gaze.

He picked up Robb's invitation and stumble over. He wasn't sure how he made it back to the dorm. His head was spinning, he was trembling and his legs gave out every five steps.

Loras ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up his lunch. He lurched and heaved until his stomach was empty of all contents. To replace the food, a swarm of butterflies made their home there. It made Loras want to puke again.

He closed his eyes, and felt a pair of warm hands on his face. Robb came into focus. He lifted Loras off the floor and loaned him a shoulder. Loras was assisted up to their room.

Robb even tucked Loras into bed. He put a warm cloth on Loras's head. Loras felt happy. He never had anyone take care of him like this who wasn't his mother.

"I am going to call your professors and tell them you're sick," said Robb. He got on the phone and called all Loras's professors. Robb sat on the side of Loras's bed and propped his pillows.

"I'm not sick," Loras insisted. He didn't believe it himself. There was no other reason for him to throw up if he wasn't sick. He chose to accept it and let himself be pampered and waited on hand and foot by a guy he only met two weeks ago.

"Now, sit there, I am going to get you some soup and something for the pain," Robb said.

"Why are you so good at this?" Loras asked.

"I have four younger siblings."

Robb canceled his plans with Jon and Sam and whatever plans he made with Greyjoy. Loras hated dragging Robb away from Jon, but he didn't mind stealing him from Greyjoy.

Loras was feeling better, but Robb wouldn't believe him. He forced him to stay in bed. He even took to spoon feeding him jell-o.

"We heard a resident was ill," saod Renly. Dany was with him. Her silver hair tied back with a yellow ribbon. Renly's eyes widened and narrowed when he saw Loras in bed.

"Oh, pancake, are you ill?"

Loras didn't have the energy to scorn at the nickname. He blushed when Renly knelt beside the bed and nearly trembled when Renly played with his curls.

"I'm taking care of him," said Robb.

"Get better soon, Pumpkin," Renly said.

He left. Dany talked to Robb for a moment about always alerting the RAs when someone is sick. Loras touched the curl that Renly was playing with.

"I get it. This is lovesickness," said Robb.

Loras opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't have an opposing argument. Robb just plumped his pillows, gave him an extra blanket, and put the TV on cartoons. Robb scooted Loras over and sat next to him in bed.

"That girl is stupid for not choosing you," Loras said as he leaned into Robb's warm body.

"And you're stupid for not denying what's obvious," Robb said. He stuck a straw in a soda for Loras. Loras grinned.

_I should be sick more often. _

_**I would like to say thanks, to everyone who is reading and reviewing or following. Ya'll are awesome. **_

_**Okay, two things: 1) I will never call Joffrey a Baratheon. 2) Like seriously how adorably awkward was Finn Jones in the new Game of Thrones episode? **_


	4. Bedtime Snuggle Pals

**Chapter Four: Bedtime Snuggle Pals **

Loras was particularly irritated by Renly. It wasn't because Renly had called him a food-based pet name, or showed up out of nowhere to tease or flirt, it was because he hadn't done any of these things.

Loras was sick for two days. On the third day, his roommate made him get out of bed. Renly only visited once. It only made Loras grumpy and irritable rather than sick.

During Fencing Loras found out why Renly was avoiding him. He had a boyfriend. Loras chose to duel with Renly during practice. He was so aggressive, the instructor, a Lannister, made him do push ups after practice to calm down.

Jaime Lannister squatted on the floor to watch Loras do push ups. Loras, was breathing heavy. His curls stuck to his face from sweat.

"Stop," Lannister said. Loras dropped to the floor and rolled over to catch his breath. "What did you learn today?"

"That Renly is a big stupid jerk," Loras panted.

Lannister patted Loras's bare stomach. Loras wheezed. He was unaware how unshape he was until then. He hadn't worked out in months. But Loras stubbornly attributed his fatigue to his illness.

"You are a stubborn little shit," said Jaime.

Loras propped himself up. He looked at his coach. The man was handsome. He was Loras's favorite teacher. Loras pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the wall. A singular bead of sweat dripped from his curls to his chest and rolled down.

"I'm sorry, Coach," said Loras.

"No you're not."

Lannister helped Loras to his feet. He threw a towel at him. Loras wrapped it around his neck and chugged down a bottle of water in three big gulps.

"You're right, I'm not."

"Look, you're talented, kid. You need to pull your head out of your ass. You are the best Fencer in my class. I don't want you getting kicked out for being a stubborn, arrogant little shit."

Loras was far away in his thoughts. Jaime could tell he was distracted. He patted Loras on the shoulder.

"I will try harder."

"Is this a personal problem?" Jaime asked.

"No."

That was a lie. Loras knew his coach knew it was a lie. He headed to the locker rooms to shower. After his shower he walked around campus in a daze.

It was a nice day. It started out chilly, but was now quite pleasant. Loras saw his brother kissing a woman under a tree and spotted Robb throwing a Frisbee to a dog. Pets weren't allowed on campus, but Jon and Robb were hiding some anyways.

And as he walked he spotted Renly on a picnic with his new boyfriend. Something twisted inside Loras's stomach that made him want to rip the guy's limbs off and feed them to Robb's dog.

Loras wanted to get closer. He snuck around to hide behind a tree. The guy was ordinary save for a stud in his ear. He wore pink and his eyes were eerily pale like glass.

"Ramsay, it was nice of you to ask me out," said Renly.

The man called Ramsay gave Loras bad vibes. There was something about him. There were rumors. Loras shuddered at the thought.

_Renly could do better. _

"I am happy you said yes," said Ramsay. Loras felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump. Robb was behind him. Loras didn't pretend he wasn't watching Renly. Robb wouldn't believe him anyway.

"So, this is our new hobby?" Robb asked.

"No. Yeah. Maybe. I don't trust this guy."

"Me either, but Renly's twenty-one, he can handle himself."

Robb dragged Loras away and filled him in on the news of the week, or the things that occurred while Loras was sick. Robb had given up on Jeyne, even though Loras knew that wouldn't last. Satin was in love with Jon. Loras already knew that. He had caught Satin giving himself a hand to a photo of Jon.

When Robb finished giving news he checked Loras's temperature. He said he felt a little too warm and ordered him to bed. Loras agreed to go knowing Robb would cancel his plans with Greyjoy to take care of him.

"This isn't fair. You are never going to make King if you don't promote yourself," said Greyjoy.

Loras's plan backfired. Robb had canceled on Theon, but the man wouldn't stay away. He hung out in their room anyway. He tried to wedge himself between Loras and Robb, and that wouldn't work.

"I am thirsty," Loras said. He tried to get out of bed. He knew what would happen and it did. Robb pushed Loras back down gently and gave him a juice box.

"I already have seventy signatures. I have two days left."

"Let's go to the game. Its Dany's team against Arianne's. It should be a good game. You can get signatures there."

"I can't. Loras is sick."

"He doesn't need you to care for him," Greyjoy said.

_Jerk. _

"I can't."

"Hire a sitter," said Greyjoy.

"I'm not a child," Loras shouted.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Renly asked. Loras noticed he had a busted lip. He wondered what happened.

"Nothing," Robb said.

"Renly, could you babysit Tyrell while Robb and I go to the game?" Greyjoy asked. Loras shook his head and made a "X" gesture with his hands.

"Why does he need a babysitter?"

"He's ill," Robb said, "But I am taking care of him."

"I can stay with him if you want to go the game," Renly said.

"Really?" Robb asked.

"Yeah, its no problem," Renly said. He winked at Loras. Loras folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. Robb gave Renly some instructions and fluffed Loras's pillows until Theon made him leave.

Renly opened the window a crack. He looked at Loras who was glaring at him. He grinned. Renly grabbed a juice box out of the fridge and gave it to Loras. Loras wouldn't take it.

"What?"

"Robb would have put the straw in for me," Loras said.

"You're kidding? Fine."

Loras sipped the juice and stared at Renly's face. He had a bruise under his left eye.

"What happened to your face?"

"Why didn't you want Robb to leave with Theon?"

"I asked you first."

Loras sat up. A sharp pain in his head forced him back down. He sipped his juice some more.

"Its nothing, Sugarcane. It was my fault."

"If that jerk hit you..."

"I said its nothing," Renly insisted.

"Renly," Loras said.

"I said forget it. Now answer my question."

"Robb is my friend. Mine. Theon has friends. Why does he need mine? I don't trust him."

Renly grinned, but Loras saw him wince. Loras offered him a sip from his juice box. Renly shook his head. He got up and shut the door.

"He hit me."

"Who did?"

"Ramsay. He gets off on it."

"You can't let him do that to you, Renly."

"I know. Believe me I know."

"Then why are you with him?"

Renly shrugged, "You know, you're awfully nosy. I should call you 'Nose' from now on."

"Please don't."

"Why not, bananas? Does it bother you?"

"You're an ass. I'm cold. Shut the window."

Renly stood up and tripped over his untied shoelace. He fell ontop of Loras. They bumped heads. Renly's hand was on Loras's crotch. He blushed and removed it quickly.

Loras realized how close his face was to Renly's. His breath caught and he felt goose bumps prickle on his arms. _I could kiss him if I wanted too._

Renly must have read his mind. He leaned in to kiss him. Loras felt his face flush as Renly's lips gently tickled his. Renly pulled away at the last minute.

"I can't do this," Renly said.

"Like I wanted to kiss you anyways."

"You so wanted to kiss me."

"No I didn't."

"You're cute when you pretend you don't like me," Renly said smirking out of the corner of his mouth. The whole hing made Loras's head hurt and gave him a stomach ache. He sank low on his bed. Renly covered him up.

Loras shivered. He began to sob uncontrollably for several minutes. Renly put a damp cloth on his head. He played with Loras's curls. Loras continued to cry. Renly got up and left for a second. That made Loras hurt more.

Renly came back holding a stuffed deer. He held it out to Loras.

"What's that?"

"This is Antlers, he's my reindeer bedtime pal."

"Okay, but why is he here?" Loras asked weakly.

"Well, he told me he wants to snuggle with you."

Loras managed a weak smile. He accepted the stuffed animal. Renly turned on the TV. Loras sniffed the stuffed animal. It smelled uniquely like Renly. Loras felt the swooping sensation but that time let it fill him up like a balloon.

He stared at his babysitter. Renly was focused on the program on TV and didn't notice the boy staring at him. Loras touched his his lips.

_Lovesickness? Maybe. _


	5. Hiding Truth

**Chapter Five: Hiding Truth **

Loras hid Antlers where no one would think to look, his sock drawer. He was not about to give the cuddly reindeer back to Renly. It was a treasure to him. Renly hadn't asked for it back, so Loras hadn't planned to bring it up.

The reindeer smelled too much like Renly. It smelled so much like him that Loras didn't want to snuggle it and take away Renly's essence. Instead he would stare at it when he thought Robb wasn't looking.

"When are you going to admit you like him?" Robb asked as they were doing homework together in the dorm.

"I don't like him." Loras tried to will himself not to blush.

Loras felt a jolt of electricity run through him when Renly's face entered his mind. He squeezed Antlers close and breathed in deeply. Robb lay on his stomach on the foot of his bed clutching his pillow and watching Loras.

"Is that a fact?" Robb asked grinning. Loras threw a pillow at his roommate who caught it and jumped across the two beds to shove it in Loras's face.

"When will you admit you want more from Jeyne than just sex?"

Robb sat down on the floor with his legs pulled up to his chest . He rested his head on his knees.

"It's complicated. I'm so into her, I can't stand it."

"So tell her."

"I will, when you tell Renly."

"That's never going to happen."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't like him."

But Loras couldn't keep away. He couldn't will himself away. He constantly found himself stalking Renly. He would change the route he took to class just to run into him, and he would walk past his room in the mornings.

Loras bumped into Renly in the library, unexpectedly. Loras was trying to reach a book on a high shelf, a long arm casually reached over him and grabbed it.

Loras's breath caught when he got a whiff of the man behind him, who's chest was pressing against his back. Loras was very aware of his heartbeat. He looked up and noticed Renly's smile.

"Hey, Donut." He rubbed his hair like Loras was a puppy. Loras swatted his hand away, but swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"Dinner," Loras said without thinking.

"Are you asking me out?" Renly asked.

"No!"

Renly took advantage of Loras's vulnerability. He put his hand on Loras's chest. Loras's breath caught. Renly slid his other hand up and down Loras's side slowly.

Loras moaned then slapped his hand over his mouth. Renly was grinning. He took his hand of Loras's side.

"Dinner would be great."

He stepped away. His black hair had gotten a little long since school started. Loras liked the way he wore it, although he would never admit it.

"But I wasn't asking," Loras said.

"I'm sure you weren't. Why won't you admit you're interested?" Renly asked, twirling a curl around his finger.

"Because I don't like you."

"Tomorrow night, 8. I'll drive."

And then he was gone. Loras stumbled back to his dorm and collapsed face first on his bed. Robb was doing push ups, his auburn curls clung to his face damp from sweat. He noticed Loras and stopped.

"I am having dinner with Renly tomorrow night," Loras says. His heart pounding.

Robb sat up and patted himself with a towel. He didn't notice Loras staring at his bare chest. "Like a date?"

"Unfortunately."

"But you like him. I thought you'd be happy," Robb said.

"I don't like him. Why would I be happy?"

"We're going in circles. Lor, you like him! He likes you. Ask him out. Stop playing games."

"You have no right preaching to me."

"Jeyne doesn't like me. There's a difference. Renly actually likes you."

"How do you know he likes me?" Loras asked. He sat up and tried to hide the fact that he was interested in that bit of information. On the outside he appeared neutral, inside he was swooning.

"Its obvious," Robb said.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Gods, he is so hot," Loras admitted. Robb smiled. He jumped on Loras and playfully shoved a pillow in his face. Loras hit Robb with a pillow. Robb retaliated by tickling Loras. Loras tried to fight back, but it was futile. Robb lay beside him and slapped his stomach. Loras laughed until he couldn't breathe. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're my best friend," Loras says. He kissed Robb's cheek. Robb wiped off the kiss and slapped Loras on the thigh.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get so mushy."

"Ok," said Loras after a few moments of sparse giggling and exchanging slaps has died down.

"Okay what?"

"Ok, I admit it. I like Renly, a little."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot."

"I am ass over face in love with Jeyne. I sleep with her because its the only way I can be with her."

"We're in over our heads aren't we?"

"Sink or swim."

"I suck at swimming."


End file.
